


the baby project

by lordofthecherubs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, baby project, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound school au, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i’m using an old story for the base of this so i am so sorry if i forget to change some things, sapnap - Freeform, school au, thats new, the baby project, wait dream doesn’t do his work??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthecherubs/pseuds/lordofthecherubs
Summary: for a project in george’s psychology class, there is partners needed.what project must it be other than of course, the most awkward, baby project.george normally wouldn’t care who he was paired with, until he realizes there is only one person left to be partnered with,dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. unexpected pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the project begins!
> 
> :)

"good afternoon, class!" george’s teacher practically shouted, turning around to write something on the board with a marker.

this was the last period of the day, and most of the class was too tired to even pay attention at this point.

well, most of the class, besides george. he took school very seriously, especially since this was his senior year.

"this weeks assignment is.." mr. loom began, building up the suspense with his lack of words.

"the baby project!" 

the brunets eyes snapped forward and narrowed nervously. 

the last thing george expected in his psychology class was the baby project. as much as he had enjoyed being around babies, and found them cute, he’d never actually want one of his own.

that was just too much work.

he listened nervously as his teacher explained the rules of the project, waving his hands subconsciously as he did.

"so, since it is your senior year, two students will be working together and simulate parenthood!" he exclaimed again, clasping his hands together.

there were a few groans of annoyance, followed by murmurs of excitement.

while george didn't exactly have either of those reactions, another part stuck in his mind.

two students.

he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, glancing around at a few students who had their hands raised before silently hoping they had the same question as him.

mr. loom pointed to a student to ask their question.

"yes, clay?"

george let his shoulders fall back at the mention of that name. of course he wouldn't care about who his partner was, he never did work in any of his classes, and was basically a class clown.

he laughed a bit before opening his mouth to speak. "uhh, are we like, picking our partners?" he asked, looking around.

mr. loom leaned forward in his chair, tapping his finger on the desk in front of him. "good question, clay," he started, nodding his head. 

"to answer that, no." he bluntly said, earning himself a few more annoyed murmurs.

he placed a hand on his chest, grabbing a hat filled with papers before stepping up to the front of the class. "i will be picking your partners at random, so, there's a 1 in 15 chance you'll be with the person you're hoping for!" he cheerfully said, shaking the hat a few times before reaching his hand in and digging for a slip of paper.

george nervously clenched his pen in his hand, tapping his foot up and down rhythmically. of course, he knew people in this class. in fact, one of his best friends was in this class! but- with his luck the outcome wouldn't be good.

however, he tried to stay hopeful.

as mr. loom pulled out names, some who were happy together, some who didn't care at all, and some who hated each other.

but still, george was yet to be called on. this only added to his anxieties at the moment, and he looked around to see there was only 3 other people who hadn't been put together.

one- his friend, alex. the other was someone he had mutual friends with, so it wouldn't be too awkward around him.

and the last person.

clay.

words could not describe how much george did not want to get paired with him. the brunet didn't have anything against him- well, not anything COMPLETELY against him. he just seemed like a pain to work with.

not only was he a slacker, he was considerably hot. and george wasn't sure how well he’d handle him. 

he nervously looked back to his best friend who by now had realized the situation, and crossed his fingers, closing his eyes as mr. loom read the name. 

"okay, we have, nick!" he started, mentioning the name of the mutual friend.

george gulped down nervously, shaking his leg back and forth as he waited for the next name. it was either him or alex working with clay.

"...and," he pulled out the second slip, smiling widely.

"alex!"

alex sighed with relief before shooting george a sympathetic look, moving to sit next to his newfound partner.

george felt his chest drop, glancing over at the empty seat next to clay.

"well, george, this of course means that clay is your partner! please take a seat next to him while i explain the rest of the project!"

the brunet nervously got up, picking up his backpack and pen and slowly walked over to the seat next to clay, quickly sitting down and scooting a bit away from him.

clay immediately smirked at the sight of george, he knew the shorter of the two would be easy to mess with.

"heyyyy, ready to raise a child with good ol’ clay?" he teased, reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder. 

at his motion, george flinched slightly, glaring at him from the side of his eyes before rolling them. "not even a little." he mumbled, resting his head in his hand, annoyance pricking him.

mr. loom began to explain the instructions, shifts with the "baby", how to handle it in class, how it will know if you're ignoring it, things like that. 

he soon brought out the fake babies, all in their own little car seats. 

a few students cooed, others sighed nervously.

"you and your partner will come up and pick a baby!" mr. loom continued, pacing back and forth at the front of the class. "so, one by one, come on up! i'll start with clay and george!" he smiled, sitting back down at his desk.

george rolled his eyes, sighing out as he stood up, walking to the front of the class to pick up him and clay’s new baby.

it pained him to even think about that. 

clay straightened his back to look at the fake baby in the car seat, and it seemed as though his eyes softened. shocker. 

other groups began to go up and get their babies as well.

a silence settled between george and clay before he piped up and spoke again. "so, georgie, what're we gonna name her? i was thinking something along the lines of clay junior!" he sarcastically said, nudging george’s shoulder gently.

george slightly laughed, but shook his head as she ran his fingers through his dark hair thoughtfully. "well, clay," she mocked, glaring at clay. "she's a girl, and i don't think she'll be too happy to have your name in the future." he teased back, pointing at the blond.

clay placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended. "what? is that sass i hear from little old george?" he asked, leaning in closer to the brunet. 

george backed up, his cheeks flushing a bit at his closeness, grabbing the instruction paper to change the subject. 

clay took note of the pink stained on george’s cheeks, smirking to himself momentarily. 

their conversation was cut short by the bell ringing, signaling that school was over.

mr. loom, of course had more to say.

"remember class, this is your first day as parents! figure out who has custody of the little gremlins for today, and i'll see you all on monday."

as the rest of the class cleared out, george and clay still sat, the blond staring off into space for a moment. "i guess this means i'll be taking her, hm?" george said, standing up to grab his backpack and the baby carrier.

clay snapped his finger, nodding his head quickly. "wow, george, i thought you'd never offer!" he sarcastically said, handing his phone to him with a new contact open.

george narrowed his eyes, glancing up at clay with a small smile. "what's this?" he asked, picking up the baby carrier as gently as he could.

"so we can talk about clay junior, duh." he said back, scratching the back of his neck.

george laughed, reaching for his phone and putting his number in before he began to walk out of the room, down the hallway.

clay followed quickly after him, walking the opposite direction towards nick before yelling at the brunet. "bye georgie!" he shouted, walking backwards as he faced him.

he rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder, suddenly being filled with confidence. he shouted back at the blond. "by the way, the babies name ISNT clay junior! it's marigold!" he quickly said, walking out of the building towards his car. 

clay couldn't help but smile to himself, this was going to be a lot more fun than he thought.

as george reached his car, he put marigold in the back seat, walking over to his side and turning on the ignition.

he stopped, collecting himself.

maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"interesting day." he whispered to himself, and he supposed marigold.

interesting day.


	2. tensions rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george brings marigold home. but to his dismay, there’s a piece of the puzzle missing to make her stop crying, the bottle. 
> 
> and who, of course, has it?
> 
> clay.

as soon as george got home, marigold was already crying. he wasn't so sure what he should do in this situation, frantically looking through his backpack for the baby bottle.

by now, he had cleared pretty much everything out of his bag.

"ugh, where is it?" he grumbled to himself, pushing his hair out of his face angrily as marigold continued to weep.

george gave up looking for it, inevitably, and figured that maybe he could try rocking the baby back to sleep.

he reached forward, gently lifting marigold out of her car seat, supporting her neck with the crook of his arm. he began to rock the baby back and forth, humming softly to himself.

it wasn't to say the humming would exactly help this situation at all, but it seemed to sooth george somehow. 

marigold slowly stopped crying, and was silent in what george assumed to be a soft slumber. he sighed out quietly as he placed the baby back in the carrier, picking up stray pieces of paper he had tossed across his room.

george figured he should start working on his homework and studying. he grabbed his needed supplies and settled himself on his bed, chewing on the edge of his pen as he thought. 

he began to write down a few words before his phone began to chime, indicating a phone call of some sort.

he quietly groaned before picking up his phone to reveal a facetime call from none other than, you guessed it, clay.

george was suddenly more conscious of his appearance, for some reason. the brunet began ruffling up his hair for a moment, using the incoming call camera as a mirror. 

until, the call was gone, and he furrowed his brows, realizing he had waited too long to answer.

he nervously smiled to himself as he tapped on clay’s name on his contacts, steadying the camera in his direction.

the blond answered within a few rings, giving george the perfect view of his ceiling, and light from what the brunet assumed was his tv illuminating the rest of the room. 

"yes, georgie?" clay sweetly said, smiling to himself.

george rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head for a moment. "you called me, idiot," he countered, "and why am i looking at the roof?" he teased, letting the corners of his lips curl up into a smile.

as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to enjoy clay’s existence.

especially now that he got a view of the blond’s gorgeous face.

holy shit, george thought, and was sure he had maybe said out loud. 

for even having after school sports, that had ended only an hour ago, clay looked good. better than george had expected that was for sure.

he gulped down, looking away as a slight blush filled his cheeks.

"better?" clay asked, running his fingers through his blond hair with a smile.

he noticed the new blush on george’s cheeks, and looked away from the camera for a moment, then back at the brunet on his phone. 

a silence settled between the two, george now averting his camera to the ceiling in embarrassment.

clay opened his mouth to protest, but shrugged it off, digging for something in his bag. "so, how's uh, clay junior?" he asked with a laugh, pulling out the bottle george had been looking for before and glancing at it momentarily.

george’s mouth fell open, and he pulled the camera back down to his face. "her name isn't..wait- you have the bottle? i need it, clay!" he all but growled, still smiling, however.

clay spun it around in his hand, throwing his head back in laughter. "come and get it thennn!" he teased once again, waving the bottle back and forth from the camera.

george scoffed, pulling his pen away from his mouth as he subconsciously began to chew on it again. "in your dreams," he said. "can't you just bring it to me? i had to take the actual child, after all." he explained, not realizing he had basically invited clay over.

clay sat up slightly, repositioning himself from where he sat. "whoa, is that georgie inviting me over to his house? sounds like a deal! i'll be there in 5 minutes." he half-jokingly said.

before george had a chance to backtrack or protest, clay hung up with the single wave of his hand, leaving the brunet staring at a blank screen on his phone.

“i cant believe i just did that,” george thought out loud, pressing his hand to his mouth. 

that's when the realization struck him, clay was coming HERE. 

he quickly scrambled out of his bed, picking up random articles of clothing off of his bed and floor, stuffing them into drawers and under his bed quickly.

his phone rang in signal that he had gotten a text, causing him to look over in fear.

-  
7:54 pm

clay  
i kinda need your address!

george  
oh yeah   
7612 woodland st.

clay  
see you soon, georgie :)  
-

nervously, he sat his phone down, glancing around at his room to scan it for any other messes he had created.

it all seemed good, besides his messy bed, which he began to tug at the sides to straighten it out a bit.

that's when he heard a knock on his front door, followed by a text ringing through his phone.

really? he's here that fast?

he quickly reached for his phone, glancing at the text he had received.

-  
clay  
you gonna let me see our child?  
-

with the roll of his eyes and click of his tongue, he began to type a snarky response back to clay.

-  
george  
not with that attitude  
-

clay began to knock on the door harder, ringing the doorbell a few times just to annoy george a little more.

all the noise had set off marigolds crying, and george sighed out exhaustedly, carefully picking up the fake baby in his arms while he made his way to swiftly open the front door. 

his eyes trailed up to clay’s face, and as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed what he saw.

"well are you gonna let me in or just keep staring at me?" the blond teased, toying at the fake baby bottle in his hand. 

george quickly looked away, a light blush filling his cheeks. "i wasn't staring at you, i was just.." he trailed off, trying to come up with a quick lie.

clay gently nudged past him, leaning down to meet the brunets eyes, but played it off as if he was looking at marigold. "it's okay, george, you can admit you like what you see." he slyly smirked, leaning forward to grasp marigold from george’s hands.

george was far too flustered to protest or anything, he just quickly shut the front door made his way back to his room, his arms behind his back with his fingers entangled with each other nervously.

the silence was louder than anything. by now marigold had already stopped crying, and appeared to be sleeping peacefully in clay’s arms. he steadily set her down into her carrier, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants as he quietly sat back down on george’s bed.

it was now that george took notice of what clay was wearing, gray sweatpants with a bit of an oversized black hoodie. the brunet smiled softly at his comfy appearance, then looked away before he could see him.

"what's the smile for?" clay asked, leaning forwards towards him placing his hand dangerously close to george’s thigh.

this movement almost made george shoot across the room from him, but he gulped down and kept his composure, scooting a bit away so he could lean back on his pillows.

"oh, it's nothing, clay!" he softly said.

clay rolled his eyes with an annoyed smile, pulling himself up so he could lay next to george with his head in the brunets lap.

"if you say so." he quietly said, closing his eyes with an arm rested over his chest.

george knew he had work to get done. but just looking at him sent the shorter of the two into an almost trance, and he admired almost every detail about him. from defined nose, to his freckles, it seemed he had no flaws.

this quickly made george a bit self conscious, and a even a little scared, to say the least. he knew clay was trouble, but since he finally got a taste of how he actually was, he seemed fun. however, he felt had to stop his feelings for him from growing anymore. he didn’t even know if any of this was real. clay could just be messing with him.

george cleared his throat and pushed clay’s head off of his lap, reaching over to grab his notebook and get some work done.

"you know, clay, you could've napped at home. you didn't have to come to my house and do it." he said in a meaner tone than expected, quickly writing down some words in the paper. 

clay looked up, rubbing the back of his neck with a confused look on his face. "what..? george, are you okay? did i do something? i don't-" 

"you didn't do anything. i'm fine, i just need to get some work done." the brunet cut him off, glaring at him in the eyes. something about his gaze never failed to make him blush, even just the tiniest bit.

he suddenly placed his head in his hands, breathing in and out rhythmically as he tried to calm himself.

clay reached for his arm, speaking softly. "i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable, george," he started, sounding genuine for the first time.

george looked up, surprised at his emotion laced tone, frowning a bit. "no, it's not you at all clay, i promise." he said, placing his hand over his own.

clay, trying to lighten the mood, smirked; leaning forward to glance at the brunet closely. "then, what is it?" he pressed, smiling warmly. 

george looked away from him, chewing his lip for a moment before looking back. "i don't know, i guess i just feel kind of weird around you," he slowly said, testing the waters.

this caused clay’s face to light up, making him pull his hand away from the shorter’s arm while he scooted closer to him so he could be inches away from his face. "weird how?" he asked again, but was worried he was pushing his limits with him.

"i don't know how to explain it. it’s like, a weird feeling in my chest. my heart starts beating really fast whenever i even think about you." he quickly said, averting his eyes from clay’s with the simple movement of his head.

clay furrowed his brows with an amused look on his face, pulling his hand off of george’s arm as he leaned in near his ear. "george, do you like me?" he asked, keeping a steady tone. 

george felt his cheeks heat up, this was the last thing he’d expected clay to ask. his eyes darted from clay’s emerald orbs back to the ground. 

before clay got any closer, he rested his hand on the brunets leg, rubbing with his thumb lightly. "george, you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone, okay?” he quietly asked, looking at him deeply. 

“if i’m honest,” the blond started, rubbing the back of his neck, “i guess i sort of have a thing for you too. that is- if you do, in the first place, i mean.” he rambled, and if george hadn’t been so close he might’ve missed the slight blush on clay’s cheeks. 

the brunet slowly nodded his head, suddenly feeling more comforted around clay. "i guess i do, clay." he almost whispered, his eyes felt watery, and he sighed out softly without meeting the blonds eyes again.

all these years, trying his hardest to ignore clay’s existence. all this time he’d spent, not knowing /why/ he didn’t like clay. 

it was all a suppression of how he truly felt. 

he really liked clay. 

clay smiled warmly, reaching out to put his fingers beneath george’s chin and force the brunets eyes to meet his softly.

george felt almost completely vulnerable in this situation, his cheeks were completely a crimson color as he nervously smiled.

"can i kiss you, george?" he asked, leaning in towards his face.

all george did was nod, gulping down as the blond pulled his hand away from his chin, and grew almost impossibly closer to his face.

the suspense was killing him.

just as their lips brushed each other, a loud wail filled their ears, causing them to pull away from each other in fear.

"oh shit- what the fuck?” clay exclaimed, half laughing before looking to george who had his hand over his chest in fear.

marigold had begun crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAKAOSJDNDNS THIS IS KINDA SO BAD IM SORRY it’s one of my old stories so the plot is kinda.. weird. i dunno hi!!! should i continue with more chapters or like a spin-off? or just other short stories


	3. marigold can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "marigold can wait."
> 
> he smiled to himself, nodding his head before sighing out again as clay reached his weak spot, causing him to scrunch up his nose slightly.
> 
> yeah, marigold can wait.

with darkly flushed cheeks, george scooped up marigold into his arms, taking the bottle with him as he left to go into the living room. he couldn't bare another second with clay. alone.

even if clay had said any protests against his actions, he wouldn't have heard it, being too caught up in the moment to even process anything other than his thoughts.

that almost happened.

he ALMOST kissed clay.

he internally squealed from excitement, a sly smile curling at the corner of his lips as he fed marigold gently, the baby making fake drinking noises.

meanwhile, in george’s room, clay was flopped on his back against the bed. his hands buried into his face as he could feel the redness of his cheeks slowly die down. not only was that terrifying, but he didn't get the satisfactory he wanted from it. sadness shot his chest as he thought about how quickly george left the room. was he put off by him? was the acceptance of the kiss just pity?

he slowly sat himself up, shaking his head back and forth so that his blond hair was now messy on his head. it was unusual for clay to feel this way about anyone. usually he was just a go with the flow guy, and sure, he'd kissed plenty of girls before. but this was different. it felt like it was his first kiss all over again. 

with the thoughts consuming him, he stood up, making his way to the living room where george calmly sat with a small smile on his face. his former teasing and comedic personality suddenly filled him, causing him to roughly sit down next to   
george.

this made george shoot his eyes up at the taller of the two with knitted brows, rolling his eyes playfully. "did you have to sit down that hard?" he teased, getting a hang of how clay did it.

clay threw his head back against the couch cushions, laughing softly before again leaning forward and wrapping his arm around george’s shoulder swiftly. "how's our little bundle of joy?" he sarcastically cooed, squeezing the brunets shoulder for a moment.

"she's sleeping." george barely whispered, not taking his eyes off the baby in his arms. 

with marigold being silent, sleeping, and content again, george didn't want to take any chances. he slowly got up as if he was carrying a bowl of water filled to the top, making his way towards his room to place marigold back down in her carrier. 

george let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when marigold didn't start crying again, leaning his head back with gratitude.

clay couldn't help but laugh from his spot outside the brunets doorway, leaning against it gently. "good job, georgie!" he said, clapping his hands quietly. 

as much as he wanted to forget about the past events to avoid any awkward tension, he just couldn't. the image of george’s face close to his was all he could picture in his head as he walked over, sitting next to him on his bed. 

he gently picked at his nails as he thought of what to talk about. the silence wasn't like anything before, that then was comfortable. this was more awkward than anything. he sighed out, rubbing his hands over his face for a moment before glancing at george, who was coincidentally already looking at him.

a smirk curled up at the corner of his lip, causing him to tilt his head and laugh slightly.

"what is it now, george," he teased, suddenly feeling his confidence flow right through him. 

george pressed his hands together, then placed them on either of his knees as he sat criss cross on his bed. "nothing, nothing." he softly said back, rocking side to side slowly.

clay leaned forward once again, his hand finding its way back to the brunets inner thigh as he began to tease him, watching his face flush as he looked away. "mm, i'm not too sure it's nothing, george," he started, tracing softly against his skin with his thumb. "mind telling me?" he once again asked, basically leaning into the brunets ear at this point.

george felt a shiver down his spine as he neared his ear, playfully pushing him by his shoulder as he remained as close as he was. albeit, the brunet refused to say anything, a smile plastered on his flushed face as he looked the opposite direction of clay.

clay sighed softly out before an idea popped into his head as he glanced at george’s exposed neck, leaning forward for a moment as he built up the suspense. then, he finally pressed a kiss against the soft skin on his neck, followed by another, and another, and so on.

the brunet wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, it tickled more than anything seeing as they were only soft feathering pecks. he laughed louder than before while he pushed the blond away by both of his shoulders, placing his hands on either sides of his cheeks to aid with the redness.

"still thinking of nothing?" clay pressed, whispering against george’s ear again, his hand finding its way back to his inner thigh.

george’s skin felt hot, and he rolled his eyes, because as much as he struggled to admit, he WANTED clay to continue what he was doing. he finally opened his mouth to speak, and his words came out as a whisper. 

"not really." the brunet hummed, still avoiding the tallers eyes with a smile on his lips.

clay tilted his head, intrigued. "really now? because i'd sure love to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." he said back.

george trailed his fingers against the blonds forearm, stopping once he reached his elbow. "just things, i guess." he was playing into clay’s game, and thought he was winning at it as well.

the anticipation was practically killing clay, and finally, he couldn't help himself.

he placed his hands on either sides of george’s cheeks as he pressed his lips roughly against his, causing a gasp to emit from his mouth momentarily before he pressed back with the same amount of force.

clay removed his hands from the brunets cheeks, one making its way to the back of his neck while the other trailed up and down his back as he slowly pushed him down against the bed, the kiss growing more sloppy.

his tongue swept across his bottom lip in an attempt to ask for access, to which george surprisingly accepted, and now the two were practically having a makeout session.

george couldn't believe this was happening, his heartbeat racing at what seemed to be 1000 miles an hour. he couldn't believe he was doing this in his room. he couldn't believe he was doing this on his bed. he couldn't believe he was doing this with clay.

to catch his breath george pulled away softly, panting out as he began to even his breathing, clay pressed his forehead against the brunets with his eyes closed for a moment. he soon opened them and pulled his head away, looking down at george with a tight feeling in his chest.

he looked so pretty even with his cheeks flushed, and hair messy in his eyes. he took in george’s appearance, trailing his finger down from his bottom lip to his neck, slightly tracing it to find where his weak spots were.

george shifted momentarily at certain spots, causing clay to smirk against his skin as he leaned down, preparing to press his lips against his neck when a slight cooing came from somewhere in the room. 

george shot his head over to the baby, rolling his eyes as he tried to get up only to be stopped by clay with his hands on either of his shoulders.

"i think i've had it with that thing." he lowly said, taking his hands off of george’s arms, reaching for the carrier's handle.

george sat up on his elbows, furrowing his brows with confusion. "what are you-" he began to ask.

"marigold can wait. i'm putting her in the other room." he snapped back, leaving the brunets sight before returning back to the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

he quickly leaned down again, firmly pressing his lips against george’s neck before following with a few open mouth kisses, sucking on certain spots on his neck that caused him to sigh out softly. those were sure to leave a light mark. 

his words bounced around in the brunets head as he placed his hand on the back of the blonds head, gently tugging his hair, causing him to growl out softly.

"marigold can wait."

he smiled to himself, nodding his head before sighing out again as clay reached his weak spot, causing him to scrunch up his nose slightly.

yeah, marigold can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh that's the finale !! it kinda sucked i'm SORRY i haven't been feeling motivated lately :( but anyways what grade do y'all think clay and george get for their project because uhhh they seem to be ignoring their child a lot LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> ooo marigold causing a lot of trouble 
> 
> also i’m v new to this HELP i just got this idea randomly so this’ll just be a short story...
> 
> unless?
> 
> also i’m using an old story for the base of this so i am so sorry if i forget to change some things


End file.
